High school DxD Reawakened! The legend of the Crimson Dragon God!
by damowatling
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome to the third addition to my High school DxD Series! It has been ten years since Trihexa was sealed away by sirzechs and the rest of the powerful entities. And since then, Issei has been blessed with a huge family. With chaos on the horizon and the stakes very high, Issei will stop at nothing to protect his family. Even if it means stepping up with Sirzechs absent.
1. Chapter 0

High school DxD Reawakened!

The legend of the crimson dragon god emperor!

**Hey guys! Welcome to the third addition to my High school DxD fan fiction ****. As promised, this story will begin with a ten year time skip… However, before we begin this story, I am going to start with a chapter 0. Giving you a glimpse into Issei's busy family life with 8 children! Issei may be one of the most powerful devils in the underworld….**

**But let's see how he manages this challenging obstacle that he now currently faces. **

Chapter 0: The Sekiryutei's offspring.

Issei awakened just as the sun began to enter through the minimal gap in his curtains, a gorgeous ray lighting up the room to welcome a serene morning.

Issei sat up, Rias naked as the day she was born, right beside him.

Normally, Issei would have a much more difficult time getting out of bed, but ever since his newest sons and daughters were brought into this world, the newest mothers were resting in separate bedrooms, just until the little devils balanced out their sleeping schedules.

This was a blessing in disguise for Rias, now that she had Issei all to herself.

After the Sekiryutei finished his early morning workout, sounds of nearby youngsters began to chorus.

"Good morning Risa, Ryujin. Up early as usual I see." Issei said after entering the chattering infants' room.

"Dada!"

"Daddy!"

Issei embraced the twins and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

Issei took a minute to just admire his children and how they looked back at him.

Ryujin's crimson hair now was spiked up with his innocent hazel eyes staring back at his dad.

Risa on the other hand, her hair was shoulder length and chocolate brown just like her dads. Her eyes a pure ocean blue.

Risa and Ryujin both stared at Issei, their arms reaching up towards him.

"Up we go." Issei said as he picked them both up.

"There you are. I was wondering where you snuck off to handsome." Rias said as she entered the room in a black dressing gown.

"Mummy!" Risa and Ryujin immediately responded with after Rias gave the Sekiryutei a morning kiss.

"Easy there. Let's get you some breakfast." Rias said as she cuddled them both.

"Is daddy coming to?" Risa asked her mum as she approached the exit.

"Not yet honey, Daddy has to go wake up your brothers and sisters first. But how about we go make Daddy a huge breakfast?" Rias replied earning a huge smile from both of the Gremory twins.

"Good luck Daddy!" Risa said waving as her mum carried her downstairs.

"Thank you sweetheart. Be good for Mummy. And you to Ryujin." Issei replied.

After Risa and Ryujin had left for the kitchen, Issei also left their bedroom and journeyed down the hallway.

"Now who should I wake up first?" Issei thought to himself as he scanned the doors.

All of a sudden, a silver haired little infant stared back at Issei, cradled within his arms.

"Why hello there Freya, I see you still like to teleport don't you? Issei said staring at the darling little girl in front of him.

"Where is she? Where has she gone now?" A panicked woman said as she ran out of the now open doorway.

"It's okay, she's right here." Issei said holding baby Freya up to the panicking Rossweisse.

"Oh thank goodness. You need to stop teleporting all of the time you little rascal." Rossweisse said now holding her daughter in a gentle but warm embrace.

"I guess she takes after her mother with her magic power." Issei said with a grin as Freya giggled away in her mother's hands.

"Rias is getting breakfast ready, why don't you head on down and give her a hand setting the table?" Issei said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"S..S..Sure. Come on Freya." Rossweisse said clearly flustered by Issei's limitless affection.

Rossweisse was clearly still getting used to married life.

Freya is the youngest of the Hyoudou siblings, aged at just 4 months old.

With the oldest children obviously being Ryujin and Risa, who were both just coming up to 1 year and 4 months old.

With Rossweisse joining the breakfast crew, Issei made his way down the corridor.

"Good morning Issei-san!" Asia said with her usual cheery personality.

However, ever since Issei had married her, Asia had become a much more energetic and daring woman.

"Oh good morning Asia. Did you sleep okay?" Issei asked noticing no signs of fatigue from wife number 2.

"I was so lonely without you. Now give a kiss for Mummy." Asia said already leaning in on her tip toes.

Issei to Asia's surprise called her bluff and granted her wish with little to no hesitation.

Asia was suddenly lost for words. Falling victim to Issei's smile.

"How are the twins this morning?" Issei said breaking the moment of silence.

"What? Oh! I think they are playing with Kuro right now." Asia said remembering that they were very early risers.

The fact that the Hyoudou household was a huge happy family, meant that nobody was ever truly alone.

Issei and Asia went towards Koneko's temporary bedroom, Asia herself tightly clinging to Issei's arm.

Upon reaching Koneko's door, Issei could hear cheerful laughter from the other side.

And sure enough, looking inside, Issei and Asia could see three happy little devils playing on the floor.

"Kitty!" The blonde haired girl said as she stroked the brown cat ears on the little boys head.

The other blonde child was playing with some building blocks, making what seemed to be a huge tower.

"Good morning you guys. How about a hug for Daddy?" Issei said alerting all three children to his presence in the room.

"Papa!" Kuro practically yelled rushing towards Issei on all fours.

"Kuro, don't run too fast." His mother Koneko said as the energetic little Nekomata boy rushed in excitement to hug his dad.

No longer afraid of her Nekomata powers or her family, Koneko never discourages Kuro about displaying his cat ears and tail.

Kuro zoomed past the blonde twins so fast, that the poor blonde boy of the twins fell over.

Nevertheless, before the brother of the twin set could let out any tears, his dutiful sister was there to stop the pain.

"Ouchie, ouchie fly away." The little girl said emanating a green aura from the stumbled boy's leg.

"You're always such a good girl Ellie. Arthur make sure you get stronger so you can protect your sister as well, okay?" Issei said hugging both of the blonde twins whilst Kuro nestled against his neck.

Arthur and Elizabeth or Ellie, are Issei and Asia's twins.

Elizabeth just like Freya, seems to have taken after her mother with an aptitude for healing magic. So she is always quick to help her little brother.

Issei dreaded the day that his little girls were going to be targeted by the opposite sex. But in all honesty, being the Sekiryutei doesn't make one too worried in this sort of crisis.

"As always, it's so lively in this house." A new voice said as they entered the room with infant in hand.

"Good morning Xenovia, and good morning to you too Blake." Issei said as he greeted yet another one of his wives and sons.

Blake just like his mother, had sapphire hair and hazel eyes. With a wooden sword in his hand, it was clear to all what sort of future the child was destined toward.

And with who his mother is, it's not that surprising at all. Issei thought with a grin on his face.

"That's seven down, only one to go." Issei said as a new presence flew into the room.

"Daddy!" A little girl with black hair and hazel eyes and outstretched black wings, practically screamed as she flew towards the Sekiryutei.

"I've got you now Shuri." Issei said tickling his energetic daughter.

"Daddy stop! It tickles!" Shuri cried out as she continued to laugh in her father's embrace.

"Well I've got you now!" An older and sneakier voice said as Issei felt his hands suddenly behind his back.

"Good job Mummy!" Shuri said preparing to tickle her dad for payback.

Issei's hair shifted to its crimson shade, using the agility of his enhanced god technique to slip out of the fallen angel hybrids grasp.

"No fair daddy! You can't do that." Shuri said now in her mum's embrace.

"Sorry sweetie, but you'll have to do better than that, if you want to catch your daddy." Issei said with a cheeky grin.

"Well we'll just have to get you next time Issei." Akeno said after kissing Issei on the lips.

"Okay, now that everyone is up and wide awake, let's go get some breakfast!" Issei exclaimed making all of the children smile and begin to salivate.

As one big happy family, the Hyoudou-Gremory household sat around the huge dining room table

And after having a delicious and filling breakfast, Issei prepared himself for work.

One by one, Issei's wives and children pilled by the entrance and waved goodbye to Issei as he went off to work.

"People generally ask me this, why do you always put yourself into dangerous situations? Why do you always try to be the hero when you have already done enough to help?

Well this right here, is my answer. Protecting those who are dear to me, this moment as I leave for work, this here is my answer. I swear I always protect them. All of my children.

Freya, Elizabeth, Shuri Risa, Arthur, Blake, Ryujin and Kuro.

And all of my wives.

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, and Rossweisse.

With my trusted and true friends to help me protect them.

Kiba and Gasper.

I am the Sekiryutei, and I will always protect my family, no matter who or what tries to hurt them, I will fight and I will win.

**And that's the end of chapter 0 :D. the next chapter will be the true beginning of this story. But please stay tuned****. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to message me. But please note, I will not budge on the time skip, I can't continue this story without the children being older. I may, after this story is finished, make a short story about the children being babies to toddlers and to kids. We shall see. I'm not sure when chapter 1 will be done, as I have to think about what to do next. But in the meantime, I will be carrying on with my Bleach story, my kenichi story, and at some point my attack on DxD and fairy tail one. Thanks for reading and have a great day. **


	2. Chapter 1 Ten years later

Chapter 1: Ten years later….. Battle of the dragons!

**Hey guys, just before I start the first chapter of the book, I have a couple of things to note before we begin. **

**Firstly, after many messages about Issei's and Akeno's daughter Shuri, I have decided to change her eye and hair colour. So she will now have purple eyes like Akeno and brown hair like Issei. **

**Secondly, I will be including scenes where other female characters try to get closer to Issei, but I am not certain if I will have Issei act on any of it. We shall see. **

**Thirdly, I would like to note that this story will not follow the light novel. This is my story and all of the essential events that were in the anime and the light novel, have been fulfilled. Unless I need to include anything important.**

**Finally, I don't have the blueprint for this story, so please continue to be patient with me if I hit a slump. **

**Please feel free to send in your ideas and I will see what I can do. **

**Okay let us begin the story then. 10 years have passed since the battle with Trihexa, so get ready for radical change and differences with the character's appearances.**

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen! We are live at DxD coliseum, and boy do we have a show for you today! Thousands of you lucky fans are about to witness true greatness! An opportunity you won't want to miss! Soon two powerful fighters will go head to head, a battle to prove who is the strongest!" The announcer boldly declared causing all who sat in their prestigious seats to cheer maniacally.

"I'm your announcer Kayano Yuki! Don't go anywhere, because the heavenly dragons are about to go head to head!" The energetic announcer yelled getting the crowd even more riled up.

Below the excited fans and the battle arena, an eager fighter impatiently fidgeted in his seat.

"My goodness just look at you. Yesterday you looked so tired and bored when I told you about this. But now you can't even sit still for your tea." A blonde haired woman said as the first of the heavenly dragons mentally prepared to fight his lifelong rival.

"I'm sorry Ravel, this just beats paperwork so much!" The Sekiryutei replied as he accepted the tea from her.

Ravel Phenix had changed a lot in 10 years.

She had grown taller, and stopped wearing her hair in twin tails.

Instead, she started wearing her blonde hair in a large pony tail just like her mother.

"Just don't overdo it okay? Nobody wants to see you get hurt too badly." Ravel requested as Issei drunk his tea.

"Delicious! As always Ravel you make a great cup of tea. I feel energised and ready to fight!" Issei said after he finished the drink and made his way to the exit.

"Hold on, you forgot this." Ravel said as she draped a heavy looking golden cape on Issei's shoulders.

"I still can't get used to wearing this thing. Has it really been 10 years?" Issei said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You have to look the part for the job right? Why don't you just take it already? Everybody wants you to. " Ravel said with a smile.

"Not yet…. Not until he comes back." Issei said looking sad all of a sudden.

Ravel placed a hand on Issei's shoulder only being slightly shorter than him.

"He's proud of you" Ravel said looking sad all of a sudden.

Ravel placed a hand on Issei's shoulder only being slightly shorter than him.

"He's proud of you. You're doing a great job in his place." Ravel said trying to comfort him.

"I couldn't have done it alone. I owe both you and Rias a huge deal for all of your help." Issei said returning the praise.

"I didn't do much." Ravel said being either modest or in denial.

"That's not true. You've done a lot for me. I couldn't have asked for a better manager. Thank you Ravel." Issei said placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her an almost hypnotic smile.

Ravel blushed and sprung from the ground on her tiptoes.

"Good luck Interim demon lord." Ravel said after kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Well then, time to give the crowd what they came here for." Issei said as he rose his fist into the air and entered the darkened hallway.

Ravel lovingly gazing at him as he left.

"Alright everybody, are you ready?! Take your seats and prepare for the battle of the century! These two competitors have made a huge reputation for themselves in the past 10 years, and they are now ready to answer the big question…

Who is the strongest? The vanishing dragon? Or the Welsh dragon?!" The announcer screamed gaining a huge reaction from the crowd.

"And here comes the first fighter! He's made quite a name for himself going after rogue devils and punishing them for their crimes. He is a desirable bachelor among the devil ladies and has refused to take a lover. He states his main goal is to defeat Great red, but first he desires to defeat the Sekiryutei. The leader of the powerful team Vali… The vanishing dragon, Vali Lucifer!" The crowd stomped their feet and cheered until their throats turned raw.

Vali Lucifer approached the battle stage in his normal attire, not yet in his balance breaker stage.

The powerful demon wore a black jacket with his collar turned up and black trousers.

Much like his outfit in his teens.

"Do your best Va-kun!" A blonde woman with sapphire eyes donning magician robes shouted making Vali close his eyes.

["How does it feel for your queen to cheer for you Vali?"] The dragon teased making Vali retort.

"Be quiet Albion." Vali replied showing little to no reaction towards Lavinia's cheering.

"Now our next contestant needs no introduction, but I'm going to give it my best! A loving husband to six beautiful wives, one of them being the heiress to the Gremory family! He's a father to 8 beautiful children and he's been keeping the peace for 10 years straight! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our interim Maou, and the founder of this fine coliseum. The one and only Sekiryutei! Issei Gremory!" Kayano cheered making the crowd follow suit and cheer even louder.

"Crimson dragon!" The children spectators screamed as they held up banners of Issei's TV personality.

Issei and Vali approached each other, their sacred gears deployed and ready for combat.

"It's been a long time Vali. You look well." Issei said still donning his maou cape.

"I've been waiting for this day Issei. The day I prove to you that the vanishing dragon is the strongest! I will defeat great red. But first you and I have to settle this." Vali said putting his fist out.

"I don't plan on losing either Vali. A dad and a husband has to look good for his family after all." Issei said bumping Vali's fist with his own.

"What a beautiful display of sportsmanship! Begin!" Kayano yelled causing Issei and Vali to break away and return to their respective sides of the ring.

The instant that Issei and Vali broke apart, they were already charging for the centre of the stadium.

A solid impact echoed throughout the atmosphere as both punches struck each fight simultaneously.

Vali and Issei's punches, both struck against their targets cheek.

A smile embedded on both of the receivers.

"And here we go! What incredible power! But worry not folks, thanks to the advancement in the latest technology, this coliseum is perfectly safe. So you can enjoy to your heart's content!" Kayano reassured making the cheers continue.

Issei using his other available hand, struck Vali in the gut.

But Vali anticipated this attack and met Issei's punch with his own once again.

Issei grinned, slamming his head into Vali's.

"And oh! What a vicious head-butt from the heavenly dragons!" Kayano chimed in as Issei and Vali came to a standstill.

"How about it Vali? Let's take this fight to the next level." Issei said breaking away from his opponent and handing his heavy cape to Rias.

"Come at me Welsh dragon." Vali retorted as his wings began to glow.

"Let's go Ddraig!"

"Let's go Albion!"

"Balance break!"

("Welsh dragon! Balance breaker!")

["Vanishing dragon! Balance breaker!"]

The heavenly dragons were immersed in a blinding powerful beacon of light and flames.

Issei and Vali stared each other down in their respective suits of dragon armour.

"Dragon shot!"

"Divine dividing!"

Issei used the dragon shot as feint, knowing full well that Vali would reduce it to nothing.

In fact, he used his attack as a smoke screen, by diving right into it.

Coming out the other side he successfully managed to land a hit on Vali.

Vali outstretched his wings to lessen the power behind Issei's punch.

Immediately taking to the skies afterwards.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Issei roared as he deployed his own dragon wings in hot pursuit.

The two heavenly dragons began to fight, soaring through the underworld's purple sky.

"They're so fast! Even the highly trained devil eyes isn't enough to keep up with them." Kayano commentated as flashes of red and white continuously clashed up in the sky.

Issei and Vali fought against each other like a mirror's reflective image.

Each of their attacks were met with each other, blow for blow with quick and instant precision.

"Vali!"

"Issei!"

The heavenly dragons roared, their kicks clashing continuously against each other.

"Dragon shot!"

"That won't work on me again!" Vali yelled as he dived into the dragon shot.

However, to Vali's surprise, Issei wasn't behind the Dragon shot like the previous time.

In fact he was….

"Wow! It seems that the Sekiryutei has managed to get behind Vali! And it doesn't look like he's letting go anytime soon!" The announcer described as Issei's armoured claws grasped onto Vali's dragon wings.

"Let's try this again shall we? I'm going to overload your wings until they give out on you! Boosted gear gift!"

("Transfer!")

"You're a fool Hyoudou Issei. That won't work on me anymore." Vali said surprising the Sekiryutei.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have learned how to circulate the power given to my wings throughout the rest of my body. So by trying to overload my wings capacity by feeding me your gifted magical power, you've in return given me the power to end this!" Vali described making Issei let go.

"Damn it, I'm too close to him!" Issei said realising this was a huge mistake.

"I win Issei!" Vali roared as he created a ginormous magic circle and fired a mighty and powerful blast from its centre.

"I'm not out of power just yet! Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei roared in response, countering Vali's attack with his own blast.

"It's too late for that now! You've already given me the majority of your collected power. Albion do it now!"

["Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"]

With the assistance of Albion, Vali reduced Issei's counterblast to a miniscule defence.

And as a result consumed Issei whole within his own attack.

The whole stadium was illuminated in a blinding white light as the Sekiryutei was smashed into the arenas surface.

The crowd was filled with exclamations of worry and shock as the Sekiryutei's lifeless form lay on the ground.

"Oh?! Now that was a sight to behold! The Vanishing dragon using the Welsh dragons own ability against him! Is this fight already over?!" Kayano said as Vali continued to remain in the air.

["It's not over yet Vali! That's an empty shell!"] Albion said as the residue magic left the empty suit.

"I'm right here Vali!" Issei roared as he smashed Vali from behind and sent him into the ground.

"Unbelievable! The Sekiryutei is still in this fight! Using his cunning brain, Mr Gremory was able to outwit Vali and trick him into thinking that he was directly hit by his attack! But in reality, the Sekiryutei took evasive manoeuvres and hid in plain sight waiting for Vali to let his guard down!" Kayano commented as Vali and Issei returned to the floor of the stadium.

"As I expected, you haven't been slacking with your training through these times of peace. Have you Sekiryutei?" Vali said as he stood once again to face him.

"Of course not. In my experience, times of peace are quickly met with war and chaos. And I'll be damned if my negligence will be the death of my loved ones!" Issei declared as a crimson aura began to emit from his armour.

"Then let's take it up to the next level shall we?" Vali said allowing Issei to answer in response to his statement.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination."

"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God!"

"Ohhhh! Looks like something is about to everybody! The Sekiryutei and the Hakuryuukou are about to chant to their next form!"

"I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the king of crimson dragon."

"I envy the infinite and I pursue the dream. I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy"

"And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!"

"And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"

"Cardinal crimson drive!"

"Juggernaut drive!"

Both the Welsh dragon and the Vanishing dragon underwent their second metamorphosis.

Taking this fight to the next level!

"Things are beginning to heat up now! Both Heavenly dragons have transformed! Who will take the initiative?" Kayano announced as the heavenly dragons stood in their new armour.

"Star knight mode!" Issei yells shedding off his excessive armour in order to increase his speed.

("Star sonic booster!")

Issei successfully managed to catch Vali off guard, his huge build not fast enough to react against Issei's primary strike.

Vali receives Issei's punch almost too easily….

Is what Issei suspected.

His assumption turned out to reality after Vali delivered a vicious counter attack.

The vanishing dragon leaned in as Issei punched him, bringing his huge head forwards and on top of Issei's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Issei said after Vali took advantage of Issei's lack of armour and bit right into his shoulder.

"Divine dividing!" Vali stated bringing his special ability on Issei.

"Don't get too cocky Vali! I'm not out yet!" Issei roared as he grabbed hold of Vali's neck holding him in place.

Vali tried to wriggle free of Issei's grip, only to find himself be lifted into the air.

Issei with his boosted power, threw the vanishing dragon over his injured shoulder, slamming him directly into the ground.

"What a reversal! The Sekiryutei took advantage of Vali's close quarters, and delivered a devastating counter attack!" Kayano said.

Issei rematerialized his discarded armour and leaped into the air.

"Dragonic rook! Solid impact!" Issei yelled as he transformed into his rook form and drop kicked Vali right in the gut.

Vali feels the full effect of Issei's brutal and dangerous strike to his abdomen.

Nevertheless, Vali was far from giving up, firing a breath blast at Issei who was now directly in front of him.

Issei took immediate action and flipped out of the way doing a triple somersault.

"You may have more power in that form Vali, but now….. You're just too slow!" Issei said after delivering another devastating blow to Vali as soon as he stood once again.

"I, the one to awaken, am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness."

A powerful aura began to surround Vali.

["What we strengthen is the height of the heavenly dragon! The path we go is the road of the domination of the Hakuryuukou! We stop the infinite and devour the dream!"]

"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure Emperor of the Dragon..."

["I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions and the perfect evil-ways. Juggernaut over Drive!"]

Like Issei's boosted gear cardinal crimson promotion, the colour of Vali's armour had changed. His original scale mail armour of white was changed to a splendid silver.

"Behold the true power of the vanishing dragon. Empireo juggernaut drive!" Vali stated primed and ready to fight.

"So you want to go all out do you? Okay then! Let's do this Vali!"

"The crimson heavenly dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a king!" Issei and Draig said in unison as the Sekiryutei now transformed into his dragon king mode.

"Finally, your true power! I've been waiting a long time for this let's go!" Vali said as he too prepared to fight.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred within the spectator stands.

A huge cloud of purple smoke appeared and immediately dispersed.

"What's going on?" Rias said as she examined the scenery.

"That's enough you two. I'm afraid your little competition is now over." A cloaked figure said as he now flew above the stage.

Upon revealing himself, so did his underlings that were hidden within the purple smoke.

"Not so fast Sekiryutei! Unless you want this to turn into a bloodbath." The stranger threatened causing Issei to stand his ground.

"And just what do you want? You have some nerve to interrupt a battle between the heavenly dragons!" Vali stated feeling his own patience wearing thin.

"Devils of the underworld! We have a plague amongst us in this peaceful world. They have lived for centuries and they have brought us nothing but pain and despair. Destruction and chaos. And until we rid our world of these monstrosities, we can never truly live in peace. I am talking of course, about dragons!" The stranger stated causing an uproar in the spectator seats.

Anger arose between the citizens.

"And that of course includes the heavenly dragons! They have caused the most destruction and despair to our beautiful world! Millions of homes and millions of lives have been taken by these monsters! And if we don't rise up now, the devil race will soon become extinct! But fear not my brave and scared brethren! We shall save you from these monsters! These tyrants that rule us through their power and control!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei yelled fearing for the safety of his people.

"We are the Dragon Annihilation Federation! DAF! And we are here to stop you and your evil deeds Sekiryutei! Hakuryuukou! Now prepare to fight!" The stranger boldly stated as he descended to the ground with his towering mysterious staff.

**Okay guys, that's chapter 1 finally done! Sorry it took so long, but I've been finding it harder to get some writing done lately. But rest assured as promised, I will finish all of my stories. No matter how long it takes. So who are these new villains who threaten Issei? And just how do they plan to fight against the heavenly dragons? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter! P.S. I need your help! I need ideas for sacred gears for the little ones. Who will unlock them shortly. Send in your suggestions through review or message. Thanks and see you again in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The wrath of the DAF! A sacred ritual

**Sorry for the delay guys, I have recently started a new job. And with all of these new hours, I've been finding it hard to sit down and write. Not to mention my internet has been down****. But now my internet is back and I am determined to carry this story on until the end. So please bear with me, and enjoy the next chapter****.**

A cold shiver ran down the cloaked individuals' spines, the Sekiryutei's piercing eyes staring directly at him.

So precise and deep, as if they were staring directly into the depths of his soul.

Tightening his grip around his staff, he prepared to give his group their marching orders.

"Fear the DAF and prepare for your demise Sekiryutei! I Zaphkiel have gathered kindred spirits to rid you from this world!" Zaphkiel said as he hammered his staff into the stadium floor.

The sound of a cackling demon penetrated his train of thought.

"What's so funny?!" The intruder asked as the Sekiryutei now appeared relaxed and free from any tension.

"I can see you have thought this through. You've surrounded the coliseum, and you have taken the spectators hostage." Issei said reminding the ring leader of his advantage.

"That's right! For an apocalyptic dragon, you seemed to always like to play the hero! So with all of these innocent people here, you lost the second we took them hostage!"

"I see you have done your research on me. But you have forgotten one important factor." Issei said brimming with confidence.

"Silence! The only strength you possess, is your link to those monstrous dragon beasts! You are powerless without them!"

"Okay, so you have forgotten two things then. Firstly, I built this coliseum." Issei said pulling some kind of electronic device from his cloak.

Exclamations of shock and despair ran through the minds of the DAF, as their hostage takeover reached a huge hurdle.

With the whir of an electronic mechanism, all of the previous hostages, were taken inside a large and powerful barrier.

Repelling all of the attackers away from them.

"And another thing you have overlooked….. Is I have more allies than just Ddraig! Gasper!" Issei bellowed resulting with a vampire emerging from the shadows.

A gallant and tall demon stood amongst the crowd of surprisingly fearless spectators.

Wearing a navy blue waist coat, a matching coloured blazer and trousers to boot.

His hair was a cascading golden blonde, which reached down to his shoulders.

"Understood my king! Aeon Balor!" Gasper declared as his sacred gear activated, pinpointing only on the cloaked invaders.

Gasper compared to his teen self, has begun to wear formal men's clothing, as opposed to the female school uniform he always wore. His sacred gear officially changed into a Longinus, transforming from forbidden balor into Aeon Balor.

This sudden change in Gaspers personality, including his confidence instead of shyness, could be briefly explained by Valerie's influence.

Although, unknown to most people, Gasper tends to wear dresses and cross dress in secret.

"Kiba! Xenovia!" Issei bellowed causing them to move out.

"Yes my king!" They both said as they brandished their polished blades.

With the invaders transfixed within Gaspers sacred gears amethyst glow, Kiba and Xenovia, effortlessly cleaved through their weapons, disarming them in an instant.

Kiba Yuuto unlike Gasper, has continued to keep his hair at a nice short length possibly to keep his swordsmanship sharp.

For the past 10 years, Kiba has dedicated all of his time to rehabilitating Tosca. Educating her through the ways of the world and just spending quality time with her.

Xenovia has really enjoyed the experience of being a mother to little Blake.

In fact, Xenovia after feeling so fulfilled in her life, she has become that much closer to mastering Ex Durandal.

"You really thought I wouldn't come prepared for this?! If you strike us down… More of us will rise! And we will end your villainous tyranny!" Zaphkiel yelled as more and more cloaked warriors leaped into the coliseum.

"No matter how much reinforcements you bring to attack us…. I will not let you hurt any of these innocent people! Rossweisse! Akeno!" Issei yelled making his second queen and rook launch from their seats.

Akeno Himejima-Hyoudo is still her seductive and possessive self who continues to fight with Rias over Issei… Despite them both being married to him.

After Issei suggested they name their baby girl after Akeno's mother, Akeno has been smiling a lot more and has completely reconnected with her father. Grandpa Barakiel is always visiting to see his granddaughter.

Rossweisse Hyoudou has become a lot more confident since marrying Issei, she doesn't let lord oden upset her anymore and has dove deeper into Norse magic. She's begun using the weapon Mistelteinn, a wand made from mistletoe which possesses powerful magic. Also, after gaining this new found confidence, the young woman has now become much more feminine. No longer wearing dress suits, or track suits. She's now wearing frilly dresses and believes she is beautiful now.

"You're not getting away! We've got some questions to ask you." Rossweisse said encircling enchanted silver chains around several of the terrorists threatening to endanger the lives of the innocent.

"Naughty men, who upset my king, will be punished by yours truly!" Akeno said in a sadistic tone as she attacked the crowd of villains with her diabolical thunder magic.

"You monster! Justice will prevail! Dragons don't belong in our world!" Zaphkiel said feeling completely justified.

"Why don't you look in the mirror and ask yourself this. Which of us is truly evil? You are quick to call me evil and an abomination of chaos and destruction. Yet you take innocent civilians hostage without batting an eyelid. And if it wasn't for that act of cowardice, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Issei explained feeling disgusted by this religious cult leader.

"You vile and malicious creature! You may as well be handing out the death warrants for all of your loved ones! If you lay down your life and the lives of your dragon offspring, then I would spare all of these innocent people. We may be devils, but that doesn't mean I don't possess any mercy for the innocent." Zaphkiel said feeling truly generous.

Issei shook with earth shattering rage, his own life has been threatened on multiple occasions.

However, this is the first time that his children were so literally threatened to be murdered by this man who stood before him.

"Don't you dare speak to the Sekiryutei that way!" A random voice shouted from up above.

Zaphkiel followed the sound of the voice and peered up into the audience seating area.

"What heathen dares to defend this monster?!" Zaphkiel enquired directing his animosity to the spectators.

"Don't you dare call Issei-sama a monster!" Another voice yelled as she held an infant in her hands.

"Issei-sama is powerful and all loving! He cares about all of us!" Yet another voice shouted making Zaphkiel's take over start to appear to have holes piercing through it.

"The Sekiryutei has saved the underworld so many times! Who knows what would have happened to us if it wasn't for him?!"

"Get out of here you monster! Stay away from our ruler! Our interim Maou has created schools for our children! Built those who lost our houses new and improved homes."

Zaphkiel began dodging multiple spells as his previous captives began to fight back.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Kill the dragon children!" Zaphkiel yelled causing Issei to dart straight towards him.

"You bastard!" Issei roared smashing his fist directly into Zaphkiel's nose.

"Here little dragon boy, time to die!" The cloaked minion said advancing against the devil children.

Blood shot out of the attacker's nose after receiving a devastating straight punch to his nose.

"Brother Ryujin." Risa said hugging her protector.

"Don't worry Risa, I'll protect you, just stay behind me.

"Nowhere to run kiddies. Time to say good night!" A member of the DAF said as he held a broadsword over his head.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm a son of the Sekiryutei!" Ryujin said filled with pride as he resumed a fighting stance.

All of a sudden, a stream of shining silver light appeared before them. The sound of the iron weapon fell to the floor and resonated with the body that fell next to it.

"Uncle Vali!" They all cheered as the vanishing dragon successfully protected them.

"You utter scum! First you dare to deface a duel between the heavenly dragons.

And now, you threaten to take the lives of these innocent children?! Not even Issei would forgive you for that! Now be gone!" Vali yelled chasing after the cowards who fled the scene.

"Vali! Forget them! Get the kids to safety! I'll handle these bastards!" Issei yelled making Vali activate a transportation circle.

"You can't escape from the DAF you vile creatures!"

The enemy charged the dragon children from behind brandishing a dragon slayer blade.

A horrific scream escaped the throat of the attacker as he collapsed to the floor, gripping the stump which used to be his hand.

"You crazy bitch! What did you do to my hand?!" The hysterical man screamed as the blood continued to drip from his severed limb.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was planning to take the whole thing off. Hang on." Rias said using her destructive magic to blast off the rest of his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!" He said as his face began to shift to a much paler shade.

"Oh I'm not just going to kill you….. I'm going to make you suffer before you die! You directed your weapon against my children… And that was a very bad idea." Rias said as she once again exploded another of the villain's arms.

"You monster!" He cried out as he stared into her ruby eyes.

"You made me one. So who is the true monster here?" Rias asked as she put the man out of his misery.

Meanwhile, the Sekiryutei was bringing his own fight to a close.

"How many must you kill, before you are satisfied dragon of destruction?" Zaphkiel enquired noticing the bodies of his brethren were continuing to fall.

"Asking me a question like that, really leads me to believe… You are either ignorant or completely insane! You threatened the lives of all of these people, who only came here to be entertained. You pointed your blades at families, children… You even threatened my family, my children!" Issei yelled preparing to take this arrogant characters head off.

"Those monstrosities don't belong here! They should have never been born! All they bring is pain and destruction! The evil dragons will rise again, and then all of those poor citizens that you reportedly insist on protecting….. Will be killed by the Sekiryutei and his offspring! This is for the survival of devils! This, is, Justice!"

"Their names, are Ryujin, Blake, Kuro, Arthur, Risa, Freya, Elizabeth and Shuri! They are my children, and I will not allow you to endanger them anymore!" Issei said suddenly vanishing from sight.

Before Zaphkiel could even prepare to counter attack, Issei smashed him against the wall.

"You demon!" Zaphkiel yelled trying to channel magic through his spear.

"It's useless! Issei replied smashing a powerful round house kick against Zaphkiel's staff. The splinters dropping to the floor as Issei's adversary's weapon, fell to the ground in pieces.

"Go ahead! Kill me! Prove me right you monster!" He said in a provocative tone

"I'm not going to kill you, you'll live today. In return, I want you to send a message to that leader of yours…. Tell him this. The Sekiryutei, won't back down. No matter who dares to stand in his way."

Zaphkiel upon realisation that he wasn't fated to die this day, suddenly shivered in fear of Issei's intimidating presence and aura.

"So…. You're going to let me go?" He asked with a fear stricken tone.

"Yes get out of here. Get out of here and spread the word!" Issei said making Zaphkiel turn his back towards him.

"Did you really think, that I would let scum like you get away that easily?!" Issei roared suddenly charging towards the broken man.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Zaphkiel screamed noticing a ferocious dragon had been unleashed.

"I said I'd let you live, but I didn't agree to let you leave in one piece!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the Sekiryutei hammered into him with brute and severe force, his fists continuously smashing against his opponent's exterior.

Cracks and snaps chorused throughout Zaphkiel's body, limb by limb he was broken down and shattered.

"Now go back to your master! And leave us alone!" Issei bellowed as he threw his defeated enemy towards the horizon.

"Issei!" Rias rushed over to Issei as he breathed heavily, his inner rage being released from his body.

"We have to go home immediately Rias. Our children are in danger now. They're targets of an evil organisation." Issei said activating a magic circle.

"What are we going to do?" Rias asked realising there was no turning back from this situation.

"Whatever it takes to keep my family safe. I requested a favour from Michael long ago. To be sure that all of us would be able to defend ourselves. Now it's time for me to cache it in." Issei replied.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked feeling both reassured and worried.

"I'm talking about the sacred gear initiation ceremony. For the first time in demon world history, birth demons will be given a sacred gear." Issei said revealing his ace in the hole to keep the Hyoudou household safe.

Deep down, Issei hoped that this moment in time would never come.

But just as he was as a little child forced to do, his own children have to follow the same path.

An overwhelming sense of Déjà vu washed over Issei as he set the destiny for his children. The same destiny he himself was forced to take as a child.

"Don't worry Rias, nothing will happen to our children. We are going to fight back… All of us."


	4. Chapter 3: Sacred gears awaken

Chapter 3: Sacred gears awaken! Issei's deal with Archangel Michael.

After surviving a catastrophic ambush from the dragon annihilation faction, Issei and his family returned back to the Hyoudou household. Issei remained silent all the way back, focusing his magical energy from the very core of his body.

The Sekiryutei stood tall in the living room, his children all sat on the floor in front of him.

"What's wrong papa?" Kuro said his senses from his Senjutsu picking up on Issei's innate tension.

"You look kind of scary daddy." Elizabeth chimed in noticing her Daddy's facial expression.

"Children, I have terrible news…. We are under attack!" Issei boldly stated changing the atmosphere of the room.

"What do you mean Father?!" Ryujin said feeling the weight of being the oldest on his shoulders.

"I won't lie to any of you Ryujin, our family is in danger! The Dragon annihilation federation is coming after all dragons, and that includes all of you." Issei said refusing to hide anything from his offspring.

"Issei, don't you think that you're being a bit tough on them?" Rias asked seeing Elizabeth begin to tear up.

"No Rias, they have the right to know the truth. It's the only way to keep them all safe." Issei said feeling both guilt and resolve burning within him.

"I'm scared." Elizabeth said as her older brother comforted her.

"Don't cry Ellie, you have nothing to be afraid of. Daddy is here to protect you, I won't let anything happen to any of my precious little dragons. The Sekiryutei's name isn't one to be laughed at." Issei said shifting his ominous presence to one filled with optimism and cheer.

"Papa you're so cool!" Kuro said feeling pumped with mutual charisma.

"The reason I brought you all here today, is because I am going to unlock your hidden potential."

"Our hidden potential?" Blake enquired feeling a buzz of enthusiasm rush through him.

"Are you saying that we can fight too Dad?" Ryujin asked.

"I'm not forcing you to fight at all Ryujin, I simply want to do whatever I can to insure your safety no matter what. We will protect you all and show the DAF not to mess with the Gremories." Issei replied.

"You said you would unlock our potential? What exactly do you mean by that Daddy?" Shuri asked as she wondered what power could magic.

"Before you were all born, I went to Archangel Michael to ask for a favour." Issei said only to be interrupted by Freya.

"You mean the acting god Dada?" Freya asked.

"That's right Freya. You see, Devils are very powerful beings, but the human race possesses something that normal devils don't… The sacred gear!" Issei said his offspring startled by the sudden revelation.

"But Daddy, you have a sacred gear don't you?" Risa said staring at the boosted gear.

"Yeah, and so does Mummy!" Elizabeth said referring to Asia.

"And uncle Kiba!" Blake said talking about Kiba's sword birth.

"That's right. The truth is originally, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia and myself included… We were all born as human beings."

The huge revelation shocked all of the children to their very core. But it wasn't because they were ashamed or even embarrassed, they were just surprised because their father decided to keep the dark segments of his past a secret.

"However, all of you are different from most devils. You see, I asked Michael for a special favour. As I said, normally devils are not allowed to possess a sacred gear, but thanks to Michael, each and every one of you, was born with a sacred gear inside of you." Issei announced shifting various emotions throughout the room.

"Awesome! You mean we could all get a sacred gear to help us get stronger? You're the best dad!" Ryujin announced happily.

"Make no mistake Ryujin, this isn't like a birthday present or something to play with….

A sacred gear is a tool of protection, it's a weapon.

Not something to be taken lightly." Issei said whilst gesturing to his boosted gear.

"You're right Dad, sorry." Ryujin said as if he were a deflated balloon.

"That's okay son. I understand how you feel." Issei said with a smile as he ran his hand through Ryujin's hair.

"I assure you all, I am not forcing you to claim your sacred gear. But for those who step forward and unlock their innate power, you must accept the power given to you and you must never take it for granted." Issei stated, visions of the juggernaut drive running through his mind.

"I'm not afraid daddy! I want to help protect you and mummy too!" Risa said with her cheery innocence.

"Of course Princess, close your eyes and calm your mind." Issei said placing his hand on top of his first born daughters head.

"I'm ready Daddy." Risa said as she closed her eyes. Her huge respect and love for her father shining clearly.

"I who am I the Sekiryutei of the heavenly dragons.

Take this gifted godly power, granted by the Archangel Michael, the god of both worlds.

Through my status as a high class devil and as the father of this child…..

I bestow upon them the art of godly protection.

Awaken the soul of this child and unleash their innate potential.

As possessor of the Longinus the boosted gear, I hereby grant my child the path of ascension.

As they open their eyes, let my power and my blood course through them, and bestow upon them the weapon of their young soul!" Issei finished his specifically rehearsed chant, a crimson dragon insignia emerging from the palm of his hand.

Showering little Risa in a blinding crimson light.

All eyes were transfixed on Risa as she appeared from the blinding light show.

"Wow I love it daddy! It's so cute!" Risa said as she rose her weapon above her head.

Risa held a crimson scythe over her head.

"Easy Risa, be careful with that." Issei said before falling to the ground with the rest of those who sat in the room.

"Gravity magic?" Akeno said feeling her voluptuous bust pressed against the carpet.

"Is that the sacred gear Gravity jail? I thought it had no physical form and resided in the eyes?" Rias mentioned as she too struggled to lift her heavy chest against the immense pressure.

"Michael said that the sacred gears were likely to change shape, depending on the wishes of the user." Issei said explaining the power behind it.

With gravity returned to its normal level, the Sekiryutei's children continued to step forward.

Blake received the sacred gear Star blaster. A Longinus which allows him to switch between a sword and a gun. The perfect weapon for a child aspiring to be a knight.

Kuro decided not to activate his sacred gear just yet.

He decided instead, to focus on his Senjutsu training with his mother.

After explaining his ambition to be a dragon knight/rider, Asia gave him Fafnir's crystal.

Nonetheless, Arthur still had his own sacred gear to unlock.

Which turned out to be quite a small one.

But don't let it' size fool you, the ring that Arthur held on his finger, opened up a pocket dimension.

This could be used to store his weapons and other objects inside.

Elizabeth received a small shield which has the ability to change its size, depending on the user's ability.

Freya obtains a magical eye scanner which can see through most attacks, and illusions.

Shuri obtains a cat-a-nine-tails like whip which resembles the heads of a hydra.

And last but not least, Ryujin, the child most excited about the sacred gear ceremony….

Had a huge smile on his face that is until he received his sacred gear.

"But why? Why?! Everyone else got such a powerful sacred gear, and I'm stuck with a dumb twice critical?" Ryujin said as he glared at the dark blue gauntlet on his wrist.

Issei hid a smile which quickly surfaced after a wave of nostalgia hit him.

The Sekiryutei kneeled down to Ryujin's level and placed his hand upon the little devils shoulder.

"Don't worry Ryujin, believe it or not, your dad started off with just a simple twice critical as well." Issei said reassuring the sad child.

"Really? But I thought the twice critical was the weakest sacred gear to ever exist?" Ryujin questioned still feeling like he wanted to remove it off his arm.

"That's not true Ryujin, I learned from a young age that a twice critical may look weak.

But as a matter of fact, it possesses the strongest power of all, the power to evolve." Issei said referring to his own sacred gears awakening.

"But when will my sacred gear evolve? Can't you use your power to do that now?" Ryujin asked feeling both impatient and excited at the same time.

"It doesn't work that way son, a sacred gear will reveal its true power, in response to its user.

Just believe in yourself, and the power will come to you when you need it the most." Issei reassured remembering his own circumstances.

"I guess so." Ryujin replied an obvious tone of disappointment detected in his tone.

With a smile Issei stood back up and looked amongst his children, their joyous faces as they examined their sacred gears.

A sudden wave of light headedness and fatigue washed over Issei, his exhausted body hit the ground hard.

"Daddy!" Risa said as she threw down her scythe and rushed to her father who had so suddenly passed out.

However, despite Risa's haste to get to her dad, her mother was already there within an instant.

Detecting Issei's condition so well, that she was there to cushion his fall before he made contact with the floor.

"Mummy is daddy okay?!" Risa said as her brothers and sisters all gathered behind her.

"Don't worry everybody, your daddy just overdid it, as per usual." Rias said as she brushed Issei's hair off of his forehead.

"Will he get better soon?" Ryujin asked feeling guilty about his own selfish emotions just now.

"He'll be just fine Ryujin, but after using such a powerful spell on all of you at once, he's going to in bed recouping for at least 3 days." Rias said and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Mamma" Shuri said feeling worried after seeing her strong daddy actually pass out right in front of her.

"Don't you worry Shuri, mamma and the rest of us will look after your daddy." Akeno said referring to the many wives of the Sekiryutei.

Although Akeno was trying to stay strong and reassure her daughter, part of her was overjoyed.

Issei has been so busy lately with all of the business in the underworld and the real world, that the thought of nursing him back to health didn't seem like such a bad thing at all.

The next day, Issei awoke from his short sleep.

His howling stomach forcing him to rise from his slumber.

Issei felt guilty after realising the time. He had missed the school run and slept through his kids leaving home.

Without even as much as a hug goodbye.

Issei shook off his depressive mood and decided to make it up to them all later.

However, first things first…

Issei had missed both last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast, food was the second commanding thought in his mind.

Issei sighed heavily, disappointed that he would not only be cooking his own meal, but eating alone.

A fraction of his haunted past edged its way in.

All of those times that Issei ate alone.

Suddenly, Issei heard the sounds of cheerful girls in the kitchen.

At first, Issei wrote this off as simply being in a half asleep state.

Nevertheless, Issei's sense of smell was impossible to deny.

A deluxe and tongue salivating feast invading his nostrils.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but my Husband has caught the flu. Can somebody cover my shift today? Thank you so much! Yes I will let you know when he's better thank you!" Rias said as she hung up the call to her job.

Rias Gremory taught Japanese culture studies part time.

With Issei's hearing now awake as well as his sense of smell and his vision, the Sekiryutei noticed the rest of his wives making similar phone calls as they collaborated in making their husbands feast.

"Rias you don't have to skip your part time job for me, I'll be fine." Issei said in his tired state.

"Issei what are you doing out of bed? Back to bed right now mister, you're breakfast is on its way." Rias said taking on a disciplined role as opposed to her fawning and affection mode.

"No, really I'm fine." Issei said trying to sound cheery.

"Rias is right Issei-kun! You need to rest, you're in no condition to be standing right now." Akeno said surprising the Sekiryutei.

"That's not true I'm fine. I have so much to do today." Issei said surprised as he suddenly began to fall.

Luckily his body which felt so heavy to him now, was caught by the crimson queen.

"See? Come on now back to bed with you." Rias said making Issei realise how tired his body actually was.

"It's okay Rias, I'll just." Issei said interrupted after Rias suddenly put her hand on his mouth.

"Please… Please don't push yourself anymore. Let us take care of you for a change. Please, just focus on getting your strength back." Rias said trying not to cry.

Issei seeing that expression dropped all of his resistance and let Akeno and Rias help him back to bed.

"We know you're strong Issei-san, but you have to give your body the rest it needs. If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself!" Asia said as she began to shed tears of worry.

"Just let us take care of you." The sekiryutei ladies said as Issei lay in his bed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Issei said realising that his attempt to alleviate their worries by acting strong, did the exact opposite from what he had planned.

Later that day Risa, Ryujin and the rest of the dragon hybrid children, were just approaching the final school bell.

And Risa was experiencing her daily annoyance.

Ogled by various guys, this could in fact be the curse of the Gremory female family lineage.

And it would only get worse as she gets older.

However, Risa had something her mother didn't have.

"Hey bozos, stop ogling my sister and take a hike!" Ryujin said feeling his daily urgency to protect his little sister.

"We went ogling her! We just wanted to say hi." The kids replied innocently.

"Funny, I didn't see your mouths talking, but I saw your eyes moving. Get out of here!" Ryujin said releasing a small portion of his intimidating aura.

"Let's get out of here! We'll remember this freak!" They shouted as they retreated from the scene.

"Thanks big bro, but you didn't have to do that." Risa said with a smile, gracious for having such a protective older brother.

"Yes I did, could you imagine how this would have went if dad showed up instead?" Ryujin said making Risa laugh but then change her smile to a frown.

"Daddy." Risa muttered feeling the tears build up inside her.

"Don't worry Risa! Dad will be okay, he's the strongest dad on the planet right?" Ryujin said his sole priority to cheer up his little sister, despite his own feelings.

"Yeah you're right! Come on Ryujin let's go home now." Risa said trying to reach for her brother's hand.

"I have something to do first." Ryujin said making Risa look at him like a puppy.

"But daddy and mummy said that we have to go straight home today. We're being targeted by bad people remember?" Risa replied wanted to grab Ryujin and rush straight home.

"Please Risa, trust me. I just need some time to think about everything that's going on. I promise I won't be long." Ryujin said making Risa return her hand back to her side.

"If you're not home in 30 minutes, I'm bringing mummy to come get you, okay?" Risa said understanding Ryujin's habit to sometimes go to a certain place and dwell within his own thoughts.

"I promise, I'll come straight home." Ryujin said as Risa looked at him sympathetically.

"Hey don't be sad, big bro will be home before you know it. Go find the others and I'll be back afterwards." Ryujin said giving her a huge hug.

"You best be. I don't want anything to happen to you Ryujin. I love you." Risa said soaking Ryujin's shoulder with her tears.

"I promise. I love you too Risa." Ryujin said and with that, Risa had headed home with their brothers and sisters.

Ryujin headed towards the park near his house in the human world, using a portal generator that his dad gave him for his birthday this year.

In the human world, night had fallen and the streets were deserted.

Ryujin climbed his favourite tree and activated his twice critical.

"Even if my sacred gear can evolve, that doesn't mean I'll be able to awaken it. I wonder how dad managed to evolve his twice critical. He doesn't seem to like talking about his past." Ryujin said as he dwelled within deep thought.

"Oh no, it's been 30 minutes! I better get home before Risa tells mum. She's scarier than any test!" Ryujin said as he prepared to deploy his portal.

All of a sudden, the sound of multiple footsteps could be heard in the proximity of Ryujin's location.

The curious and alert dragon kid looks over towards the park and notices a dangerous scene.

A lady in tattered clothing with hair as blue as the luminous sky through the day, was surrounded by several cloaked individuals.

Ryujin contemplated activating his portal, to leave before this familiar looking thugs spotted him.

However, Ryujin's dad's words of heroism enter through his mind.

"Always help those in need Ryujin, no matter who they are to you."

Ryujin pocketed his portal generator and dropped silently from his tree.

Using the shadows and darkness to his advantage, Ryujin crept through the outskirts of the brawl and inched closer and closer.

Ryujin flinched after the woman fell to the ground as she was confined to some kind of magic ritual circle.

"Show your true form! You malicious beast! Quit hiding in the clothes of humanity!" The caster said as the victim howled in pain.

"How cruel! I can't just stand here and watch!" Ryujin muttered to himself the next scene stopped himself though.

The powerless girl was now gone, in her place was a colossal pale blue dragon ensnared in peculiar chains.

The magic power ran shiver down Ryujin's spine, but the sight of the dragon in agony gave Ryujin the courage to press on.

"Let her go!" Ryujin said as he successfully lands a flying kick on the caster.

His light seeming body flew across the park knocking over several of his subordinates.

"It's a kid?"

"Don't just stand there get him!"

Ryujin despite his doubts for his sacred gear handling, was very confident in his martial arts talent.

Amongst all of his siblings, Ryujin was by far the most adapt for close quarters combat.

And besides, he was trained by the strongest demon known to man.

Ryujin effortlessly dodged the attackers, punches, which were so slow compared to his father's deadly attacks that they may as well have been moving in slow motion.

The dragon growled at the newest face on the battlefield.

But then, just as Ryujin prepared for a dragon to gobble him up and pick his bones clean from his body, the dragon suddenly stopped in her warpath.

Smelling him, the dragon backed away and displayed what Ryujin could have sworn was a smile.

The dragon's positive mood didn't last long though, as the chains constricted tighter against her neck.

"Now attack!" The caster ordered now back in the fight.

Ryujin dispatched attacker after attacker.

Fatigue began to run through Ryujin's body.

Aches and pains began to erupt throughout his body, the dragon anti magic suddenly taking effect against him.

And with every fighter put down, another seemed to appear out of nowhere and take their place.

"Stand down, he's at his limit." The caster said as Ryujin dropped to his knees.

"But how? I know I have more power than this." Ryujin said feeling so tired and so weak.

"Its simple boy, you too are a menace to society! A filthy dragon! And just like this harlot who disguised herself so well, we shall put an end to your vulgar existence!" The caster said as his men held their sacred staffs prepared to strike the poor child down.

The female dragon gained a second wind and charged to protect the helpless dragon child.

"You settle down now. We'll deal with you momentarily! Do it! Kill him now!" The caster ordered as the pale blue dragon was powerless and still.

"Dad…. Daddy! I'm sorry! Power! Just a little more power! That's all I need!" Ryujin yelled as his tear stricken eyes watched his body be impaled by the golden staff.

A blinding light shone immensely.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Ryujin thought as the blinding light caused him to pass out, accepting his powerlessness.

A sudden nostalgic feeling made Ryujin's mind run wild.

"What is this I'm feeling? I thought heaven was nothing but clouds, but I feel something hard against my head, and my hands? What is this texture? Wait? Is this wood?!" Ryujin thought opening his eyes wide.

Ryujin wasn't dead at all, he was sat in his favourite tree as he was moments ago.

"Was all of that just a dream?" Ryujin thought as he felt re-vitalised and pain free.

Just as Ryujin was ready to conceive that all of it was just a dream, he realised something was definitely different.

On Ryujin's arm wasn't a blue gauntlet….

But a golden replacement, the gauntlet had a golden miniature sand hour glass which rested in a gyroscope like shape.

Ryujin spun the hour glass and the blinding light from before appeared again.

But this time, Ryujin saw the true reason behind the light.

The sky above him was golden.

And within that sky, there were pictures, and memories.

Ryujin could see the scene that he thought was simply a dream, play out in front of him.

It was then that Ryujin realised….

His sacred gear was no longer a twice critical….

It was now a sacred gear which not only had saved his life, but would be the tool he needed to save another.

A device that not only foretold the future, but also had the ability to reverse time.

"Okay, time for round 2!" Ryujin said as he brandished his time gauntlet and leaped down into the darkness.

**Okay guys! That's finally chapter 3 done! Apologies again for the delay, but I have been so busy! With so much on my plate, I haven't been able to deliver and for that, I am so sorry! But as promised, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story and I have no intention whatsoever, in abandoning this amazing adventure. With chapter 4 in the works, how will Ryujin save the mysterious dragon? Why did the dragon cease her assault on the child? And will Ryujin's new found strength, be able to save his life and the life of the dragon from those who believe it is theirs to take? Find out in the next chapter. **

**P.S. If you can get the hidden references, give yourself an invisible cookie :P.**

**Chapter 4: Only I decide my future! Ryujin's heroic rescue. **


	5. Chapter 4 I decide my future

Chapter 4: I decide my future! Ryujin's heroic rescue.

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, but I have been very busy! I've barely had a moment to myself ****. Thank you for your patience and your understanding.**

**As I said before, I will finish this story no matter how long it takes I promise.**

**Since it's been a while, I am going to answer some questions that have been asked in the latest chapter I uploaded. **

**First of all, I would like to address this review from a guest. **

**While I like the premise of there being some villains who dislike dragons, the villains seem to be one-dimensional and weak. Usually when a new villain is introduced, they seem strong. However, the people attacking the coliseum seem ridiculously weak. I get that they're just grunts, but still, it's a bit disappointing. The person leading them, while not the actual leader, just seems so underwhelming as an evil character. The sentences he says just seem so cliche, and his combat abilities are pathetically bad. You'd think that if he was going up against the goddamn Sekiryuutei then he'd at least have a chance at winning, but no, he's defeated within the first ten seconds of fighting.**

_Okay now to answer this lengthy review__._

_I really enjoyed reading this review, because this person is starting to question the new villains, which is what I had intended __ plot twist lol. _

_Okay so there is a huge reason why the DAF members you have seen so far are so weak, but that will be revealed in time. Without giving away too much, every member of the DAF has been misled to believe that every single one of them is all powerful, but in reality, they are being used to get the Sekiryutei to drop his guard against them. Oh and the leader was supposed to be cliché but again that will be revealed in due time. _

_Secondly, none of the DAF shown so far, are part of the main Sekiryutei take down force, they are merely being used by the actual members. _

_Another thing, you asked why they aren't using any dragon killing artefacts? _

_Who's to say they don't have them? I'm still building plot for this story, I have now introduced the "Dragon annihilation federation" so they are now on the map._

_However, I have much more to reveal about this secret group and the powerful members hidden within. _

_As for Samael the dragon eater, of course he is going to be a part of all of this. He's going to be the toughest challenge for Issei yet. _

**Guest:**

**Hold on, Issei thinks that formerly being a Human is a dark segment of his past? How is that a bad thing? I just don't get it. Or is it because of where he is in life at the moment? Still, that seems kind of racist to me.**

_Okay I understand the misunderstanding here, Issei's dark past isn't to do with his humanity, it's about the murder of his parents, and how he essentially became a fallen angel assassin to avenge their deaths. Given the circumstances of his family, it wouldn't be the best thing to reveal to his children. _

_Issei isn't ashamed of being human before in the slightest, hence why he keeps his house in the human realm and kept his family name after Marrying Rias. _

_He will always be the human child Issei-Hyoudou. _

**Raikun29**

**Oh, that's so cute. Love the care that Issei has for his kids and his wives. Also Rossweiss is really cute when she is shy, love that litttle touch.**

_Thank you :D I really tried to keep the loveable personality traits of all the characters in my story despite the time skip of them all. Rossweisse was a girl in particular I felt sorry for when she was introduced into the high school DxD universe, so I really wanted to give her a happy ending as well __. The beauty about a harem story is I can manipulate the romance as much as I want :P But Rias will always be *1 :P. _

**KimPossibleFan4evr**

**Awesome to see a continuation of your PotS-series.  
I'm guessing that things will get even more lively after the time-skip.  
And please do write a few short-stories about their early childhood when this story is finished, I'm sure you could write pure comedy gold with 8 little children/toddlers in 1 household. :D**

_Thank you __. I'm glad to see so many people still enjoying this series after entering its third and final part. I have been thinking of writing a few short high school DxD stories based on this series and without including a nice lemon short story between two females in the series =). _

_But yeah that's a good idea :P Seeing Issei and gang chasing after toddlers who can fly would definitely be a challenge. So I may do that, or even include some flashbacks in the main series. _

**Guest**

**I'm so excited! I've been for the third story to come out and now it's finally here! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**I have one question though. Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Tiamat, and maybe Le Fay. Is Issei also going to marry them and have children with them during the time skip?**

_As I said previously, my fanfic is within the harem genre, so I can manipulate all the relationships I like. So to answer your question, Issei is a loving person who wants to make every woman who falls for him happy. Tiamat in particular, is going to ignite a flame with the Sekiryutei in the next chapter or two._

On with the chapter :P.

8 hours before Ryujin's sacred gear awakened…

Issei's eyes partly opened, his senses forcefully awakened by the intense. Delightful scent of femininity and raw sexuality.

The Sekiryutei shifted his head to the right, his eyes slowly beginning to adjust, seeing vivid images of explosive forms and radiant colours.

The girls in the room were all wearing a variety of erotic and daring outfits.

Outfits so bold and loose, that they barely clung to the ladies well-developed chests.

"No! Absolutely not!" Rias said in a stubborn and determined tone.

The primary wife of the sekiryutei, his first love Rias Gremory, was wearing a pure, thin, pink nurse's uniform.

Well uniform may be an exaggeration, there was hardly enough fabric on the ruin queen to define her attire as a proper nurses outfit.

Rias left little to the imagination, her body moments away from escaping the fabrics barely containing her.

Along with her minimal attire, Rias wore red fishnet stockings along with a nurse's hat with a pink heart in the centre.

"Rias you have to come to terms with this already. You can't keep Issei-kun all to yourself, stingy!" Akeno argued back as her plans were once again prevented by her crimson haired best friend.

Akeno Himejima, the Sekiryutei's sadist and masochistic wife, wore an outfit befitting her position as Issei's second queen, refusing to lose in appeal to her rival and best friend Rias.

The daring challenger, attempted to sweep away her competition with style and gusto, sporting a sexy black maid outfit.

Her pink duster had a cotton like feather softness as it glided against the Sekiryutei's bulging arms.

Akeno made risky alterations to the classic maid uniform.

The top half which normally completely covers the belly from the bottom all the way to the chest, instead became a makeshift sexy bra like apron, her belly button and the bottom of her breasts showing.

With no underwear to cover her precious private region, one gust of wind would reveal everything to the lucky viewer.

Akeno through constant observation, discovered that Issei likes little to be left to the imagination, so the more skin that was on display the better.

A black frilly maid skirt circled around her waist the only censorship for her special clothing.

"You already got to change Issei-kun's pyjamas, so why can't I wipe the sweat off of him?!" Akeno argued as Issei shifted in and out of consciousness.

"No! No! A million times No! If anybody is going to rub Issei's body, it's going to be me!" Rias argued her stubbornness showing no sign of budging.

"You're so immature!" Akeno argued as the patient lay there on his back.

"Akeno is right Rias. We all want to help Issei in any way we can. He's not just yours to look after anymore!" Xenovia said as she brandished the hand cuffs on her hip.

Xenovia wore an outfit which perfectly worked as a combination for her sapphire hair.

From the police officer hat to her head and all the way down to her legs, Xenovia was fitted in a light blue theme.

A star necklace hugged around her neck, draping down to her on display breasts from her opened up authority enforcing top.

She wore a matching sky blue skirt and sexy black tights.

"Now move aside, it's time for me to massage Issei's body so he doesn't get stiff." Xenovia said with a commanding personality, possibly due to her role she was playing.

"Back off Xenovia, it's my time to spend with Issei-kun." Akeno replied whilst a crafty bunny woman snuck in between their argument.

"If we want Issei-san to get better fast, then naturally my sacred gear should be the best choice here." Asia said as she showed off her sacred gear on her finger.

The sweet and pure Asia Argento, wore a blessed and innocent white bunny girl outfit.

White bunny ears were propped on her head, and a matching pair of white underwear covered her body.

"Asia is right, maybe my Senjutsu can help as well." Koneko said as she appeared from the wardrobe.

Koneko was wearing something similar to a shrine maiden outfit, only with one difference.

It was transparent.

Koneko wore an outfit like this before, but it was back when her chest had nothing to show for it compared to her much more equipped comrades.

However, with her new body after maturing, this outfit was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

She was both naked and clothed at the same time.

"And who knows, maybe if I concentrate my healing in a particular region, he'll be up and ready before we know it." Asia said as she so suddenly slipped her hand down the Sekiryutei's pyjama bottoms.

All of the girls looked on at the crafty bunny girl in both shock and jealousy.

Her pure and innocent side had slightly been tainted by married life with her one true love.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia all screamed as they successfully managed to tackle Asia to the ground, releasing her grip on their master/husband.

"Don't get over confident Asia! If you need some kind of release, let me help you!" Xenovia said as she easily ripped off Asia's bra and cupped her chest.

"I'm not the same shy girl you can tease Xenovia-san!" Asia said matching Xenovia's movements and grabbing her chest.

"You let your guard down!" Rias said snatching Akeno's duster, taking advantage of her friends choice to go commando.

"That was dirty Rias!" Akeno said pushing her to the ground.

Koneko latched on to Rias' back massaging her huge chest vigorously.

"Girls' in heat need to be taken care of." Koneko said as she pinned down the trapped Rias who now only had her bottom half worn.

The atmosphere went from love and compassion to all out warfare!

The wives of the Sekiryutei administered attack after attack against each other, a battle-royale that only one could survive and emerge victorious.

"All of you stop that! What are you doing? We are all family! And Issei-kun wouldn't want any of us fighting like this! He loves us all equally. So why can't we stay true to our pact to put Issei-kun first?" The mature and previously shy Rossweisse said as she preached in her majestic angel attire, a complete opposite to her Valkyrie battle wear.

"You're right Rossweisse-san. I'm sorry." Asia said unable to perceive her own possessive behaviour.

"Yeah me too." Akeno said stopping her cat fight with Rias.

"I'm ashamed to call myself his first wife. Rossweisse is right, let's work together…" Rias said suddenly realising the hypocrisy of the preaching angel.

Rias was on the verge of losing her temper after she saw the conniving Valkyrie lying down next to the sleeping Sekiryutei.

"What are you doing?!" Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia all said as they pounced onto the sneaky thief.

Rossweisse shrieked in surprise as she felt the combined weight of the other women pinning her down against the covers.

"What kind of character are you trying to deceive us with here, an angel? Taking Issei for yourself whilst we fought for him was a dirty move Rossweisse!" Rias said the tearing sounds of the Valkyries outfit helping to reinforce Rias' rage.

A sudden movement from below the ladies ended their tenacious fight.

Their heads all shifted round to find the movement behind them.

"I'm at my limit." The sekiryutei said as he stared at the half naked harem in front of him.

Present time: Human world, 4:00 pm

Ryujin blinked repeatedly, rubbing his eyes to cast away any illusions that his vision may be tricking him with.

But to the young dragon boy's utter joy, the golden sand timer gauntlet was still before his very eyes.

"I can do it, I can win! With this I can even the odds!" Ryujin said feeling confidence and power flow through him.

The huge sense of déjà vu washed over Ryujin as he crept down from his beloved tree hiding spot, and merged within the shadows.

It's a good thing that it was currently winter, otherwise this espionage approach wouldn't be quite so successful.

Even though this horrific scene was about 5 minutes ago, for Ryujin who saw each scene within the golden sand timer, it felt as if this segment had just happened.

Once again Ryujin witnessed the female victim forced back into a magic circle, her true form gradually revealed.

Ryujin clenched his fists watching the chains entangle the sapphire dragon and tighten her into a strangle hold.

But he had to be patient, according to his sacred gear which showed him approximately one minute from now, the perfect opportunity would present itself.

As the cult like members began to form a line with their blades drawn, Ryujin took off.

"Leave her alone!" Ryujin yelled making all of the lined up individuals face his way.

The dragon child grinned seeing the enemy forces lined up like dominoes.

With his fist armed and ready, Ryujin slammed his diabolical punch into the face of the first victim before him.

"Dragon fist!" Ryujin yelled his punch successfully connecting with the startled cloaked man's face.

His sacred gears prediction correct, Ryujin's punch set off a chained domino effect, his attack carried on and struck each individual behind the one in front of them.

With his mind now focused due to his innate confidence, Ryujin fought with a level head and unleashed another gift taught to him by his father.

"Dragon shot!" Ryujin yelled directly hitting those about to attack him.

Ryujin's dragon shot was powerful enough to knockout his adversaries, however, his dragon shot was nowhere near ready to reach the scale of the Sekiryutei's just yet.

The pain-struck dragon looked towards Ryujin with her golden eyes, the attack deeply resonating with her, calming her angered mood.

"What are you doing?! Get him!" The supposed ring leader ordered the remaining 10 attackers.

Ryujin assumed his fighting stance ready and able to fight back.

Suddenly, a vision entered into Ryujin's mind.

Images of his own fingers snapping demonstrated fortunate results.

Ryujin with full confidence in his soul infused artefact, snapped his fingers as an enemy was seconds upon him.

Suddenly, a golden screenshot emerged, Ryujin's opponent was frozen in place.

No hesitation occurred for Ryujin as his side kick slammed into the trapped man's stomach.

A wise judgement on Ryujin's part, the frozen world disappeared a second later.

The helpless fighter flew backwards, the force behind Ryujin's kick and the time delay delivered a great amount of power.

Another attacker emerged, their sword drawn and ready to pierce.

Ryujin's sacred gear began to glow, the hour glass spun greatly in the gyroscope.

A sudden future image presented itself to Ryujin.

A golden person with the same weapon and stance began to stab its sword downwards.

Ryujin's brains showed no failure to understand the golden light show.

Ryujin jumped at the last second avoiding the enemies stabbing manoeuvre.

The adult was perplexed, unable to comprehend how this child was reading him so easily.

Ryujin landed on the blade of his foe and used it as an uphill slope to land a direct hit against his startled opponents jaw.

Ryujin's kick connected perfectly, snapping back the man's head as he fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Don't get over-confident boy!" The leader said as he aimed his sceptre directly at him.

Once again, the hour glass on Ryujin's sacred gear began to spin.

Gold dust like chains appeared from under Ryujin predicting a second later.

Ryujin launched himself into the air using a dragon shot to ascend.

The chains shattered the second they materialised, the raw power behind Ryujin's dragon shot proven to be far superior.

"What are you?!" The ring leader demanded as his surprise attack failed.

"I am Ryujin! The first son of the Sekiryutei! And this, is where you lose!" Ryujin said deploying his devil wings as he dove towards the ground.

"I won't make it!" The startled chain user said as his magic proved to be slower than this prodigy child's risky dive.

Ryujin yelled as his kick connected with the shocked leaders face.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

As his consciousness faded, so did his magic.

The prone dragon felt a huge sense of relief as the tightening chains dissolved and left the constraints of her neck.

Ryujin dusted himself off and bravely approached the magnificent beast.

The dragon growled, displaying her razor sharp teeth as the young child began to approach her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Ryujin said feeling surprised himself with how calm he was right now.

The dragon continued to growl until the boy stepped within her reach.

Her frightening roar settled down and as it did, so did the dragons head.

Ryujin held completely still as the dragon stared directly at him, her hazel eyes looking like gorgeous crystals.

Ryujin's hand tickled slightly as the dragon's breath vibrated against his skin.

The sapphire dragon sniffed Ryujin and suddenly withdrew her fangs.

The dragon warrior bravely placed his hand on her head, his fingertips feeling the texture of her sharp and scaly skin.

"You see, I'm not going to hurt you." Ryujin said, but this time, the dragon relaxed her head, withdrawing her claws and fangs.

Ryujin smiled, a huge sense of pride welled within him.

He was a hero, a hero just like his dad.

An hour earlier…

Issei lay back on top of the comfort of his colossal bed, the weight of his beautiful treasure softly relaxed on top of him.

The floor was littered with ripped fabric, rapid breathing circulated all around the Sekiryutei.

What was once a war zone, had once again become a love nest, as each wife of the Sekiryutei lay there with him, a look of longing, satisfaction and pleasure planted on all of their faces after hours and hours of overdue intimacy with their beloved dragon emperor.

Feeling refreshed and famished, Issei carefully removed himself from the warm embrace of his precious loved ones as they slept soundly.

"Now then, when is the rest of my family going to be home?" Issei said as he temporarily ditched his bed rest.


	6. Chapter 5: Ryujin in peril?

Chapter 5: Ryujin in peril? The terror of the Sekiryutei!

**Message to all my readers, I just wanted to give you all a huge apology about my lengthy absence from writing lately. I've been working nonstop, along with doing assignment after assignment for my college course I have been attending. I have been completely overwhelmed by life and its trials recently. But rest assured that the only reason I'm apologising is because I want to show you that I care. This isn't me signing off as a fan fiction author. I fully intend to resume my current projects and create new ones at my next available time slot. I just ask that you please continue to remain patient with me and believe me when I say that I am not done yet. I have the blueprints for both my next two chapters for high school dxd and bleach, it's just finding the time to sit down and write them up. **

**And besides with this lockdown and virus scare, I want to give back to you guys and give you something to read **

**This is my intended order, Bleach, High school DxD, Histories Strongest Disciple and then Fairy Tail. But due to the circumstances, I am prioritising the stories that the people want. **

**Now without further ado, please enjoy the long-awaited chapter. **

Ryujin exhaled sharply, the sudden aftermath of his sacred gear finally taking its toll on his infant body.

Ryujin was no stranger to exhaustion after all of the training he has done with his father and his siblings.

But this new level of fatigue was completely different experience.

His arms ached, and his legs felt lifeless, just moments away from collapsing.

However just as his body was ready to sleep and recover, inspiring words traversed through Ryujin's mind.

"Son if you ever find yourself protecting somebody always remember this, you are there to help them. So do not let them or anybody else, see you are in pain, no matter how hurt you are." Issei advised having experienced this on a repetitive basis.

Ryujin's eyes ignited with blazing determination as he slammed his feet down onto the ground.

The oldest son of the Sekiryutei recalled his father's signature grin and turned to face the wounded sapphire dragon.

"Everything's going to be okay now. The bad guys are gone." Ryujin said masking his tiredness with a smile.

The sapphire dragon continued to familiarise themselves with the scent of the dragon child.

Suddenly, Ryujin found himself within the embrace of the dragon's colossal, scaly wings.

Just as Ryujin thought that the dragon was actually sniffing him to judge him on his taste for its meal, a painful echoing metallic sound resonated outside of the boy's protective shield.

The beast's powerful wings dropped to the ground like anchors, revealing to Ryujin the sinister and malicious hooded figure as he reeled in his ominous blade.

"So this is the powerful dragon Tiamat? The chaos karma dragon? I did not realise you were so weak. How disappointing!" The attacker said enraging a certain individual.

Ryujin leapt out of the dragon's mother like embrace, his energy somewhat revitalised.

"Why? Why did you do that?! She's hurt!" Ryujin said clearly furious about the sudden attack upon the dragon who suddenly protected him.

The hooded individual removed the cloak from his face and licked his lips.

The ghoulish features of the man sent a shiver down poor Ryujin's spine.

The assailant had a hideous scar down the side of his face from the top to bottom of his eyeball.

His shaved head was covered with sharp wounds and his eyes were red which sent forth a piercing death glare.

"I'm sorry little boy, that attack was supposed to kill her. But don't worry, I'll soon put her down for good!" He said launching the frightening projectile brimming with an aura of darkness.

Ryujin prepared to counter the villains cowardly strike by charging him head on.

"Bad move kid!" The villainous man said as his buzz saw like weapon flailed towards Ryujin.

Ryujin focused on the attack and prepared to counter with his sacred gear.

A roar perforated Ryujin's ear drum, giving Ryujin the abrupt warning to not touch that hideous weapon.

Ryujin could have sworn he heard a female voice cry out for him to dodge the attack.

"Don't touch that! You'll die!" He heard causing him to dodge the blade by a hair.

The dragon child despite his close encounter with death, brimmed with courage as he followed through with his attack.

Ryujin used his secret power of foresight and predicted his enemies counter move.

All of a sudden, his opponents golden after image moved at incredible speed, startling the inexperienced fighter.

"Too slow brat!" He bellowed as he drove his destructive kick into Ryujin's vulnerable rib cage.

Ryujin lay on the ground in shock, his invincible ability from before had been shattered.

"Nice try kid, but you can't keep up with my speed!"

Ryujin stood up on his trembling legs and breathed sharply.

"Sorry kid, but your sentence is death!" he boldly stated with a frightening grimace.

Ryujin quaked in fear, the sudden realisation that death was coming for him once again.

The grim reaper brandished his frightening weapon with the likeness of a buzz saw attached to a purple chain.

The buzz saw was an amethyst shade of purple with a tint of light blue on each of its blades.

The frightening shape of the blades displayed the shape of dragon heads.

As the killer spun his sacred gear through the air, Ryujin sensed a disturbing aura from the weapon.

"That sacred gear…. It's tainted with dragon blood!" Ryujin said in an aggravated tone.

"Good eye, son of the Sekiryutei! Shame I have to kill you now!"

Ryujin was frozen in place awaiting the blades skin shredding talons to sink into him as if the weapon itself was pulling him directly into its path of slaughter.

The young dragon child began to quiver as his tough façade began to crumble.

"I'm going to die…." Was all Ryujin was thinking right now.

Ryujin was instantly regretting taking this detour….

He should have just gone home with Risa and he would be sitting down for dinner instead of fighting for his life.

The sudden image of Ryujin's family appeared before him, and the dragon child cursed his decision that he had made. For this decision cost him his very life.

With his eyes closed and his body bracing for the inevitable piercing of that ominous weapon, Ryujin accepted the consequences.

Ryujin felt a wet liquid drip onto his cheek.

It was warm and trickled down the left-hand side of his face.

But something was wrong…

Why couldn't he feel any pain? Was he already dead?

A howl of excruciating pain awakened Ryujin from his temporary slumber.

Ryujin looked on in shock and confusion at the gaping wound that appeared before him.

"Damn! For a weakling…. You certainly are fast chaos karma dragon!" The assassin stated as Tiamat once again successfully protected the dragon child.

Tiamat looked down at Ryujin, the deadly weapon plunged into her unguarded chest.

"No…way…. But why?" Ryujin asked in puzzlement.

Tiamat's cries continued to frighten Ryujin as the diabolical weapon continued to spin and burrow into her chest.

A malicious purple aura emitted from the immovable weapon causing the beast to shriek in pain.

Tiamat tried and tried to remove the blade using her mighty talons. But try as she might, the weapon would not budge.

With a forceful yank on his cruel dragon slayer, the sadistic man ripped the weapon out from the dragon's chest.

Tiamat cried out in pain as her ginormous body fell to the ground.

"Tiamat!" Ryujin cried rushing to her side.

"What's the matter chaos dragon? Feeling woozy?" He enquired as a mysterious power ran through the weapons purple chain like an electric current.

"My dragon slayer is called the devourer! Now all of your dragonic power is mine for the taking!"

"Stop this!" Ryujin yelled finding yet another burst of fearless rage.

"I told you kid… You're too slow!" Ryujin's attacker said as he slammed his fist directly into the infant child.

Tiamat despite her persistent pain, managed to raise her wings to catch him safely.

"Now! You! Will! Die!"

"Save me…. Daddy!" Ryujin cried as the devourer sliced towards them once again.

A scorching comet descends down onto the battlefield, crashing into the surface with a sudden powerful force.

The devourer flew backwards being caught by its menacing wielder who despite his failed assassination, had that twisted smile upon his face.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up." The assassin said with a tone of delight.

"Ryujin, are you alright son?" The Sekiryutei asked as he stood tall in his crimson dragon scale mail armour.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Ryujin cried hugging his father's armoured leg.

"I knew you'd come! I just knew it!"

"That's right Ryujin. Leave the rest to me now okay? Please take care of Tiamat." Issei said surprising Ryujin that Issei knew the dragon's identity.

Feeling some strength return to her, Tiamat sees the crimson dragon in front of her.

"Issei..." she said as she passed out.

"Hey hang in there!" Ryujin said as he raced to her side.

"Well, well it's about time you showed up Sekiryutei. Here I thought I was going to have to kill your son first. It looks like I'll be bragging when I get back after all!"

The hooded figure launches the dragon slayer again this time aiming at the armoured dragon warrior.

"Daddy, watch out!"

"Too slow!" the villain said as his weapon successfully reached its target.

However his face of delight quickly switched to one of disbelief.

Issei stopped the buzz saws momentum using nothing but his hand.

"You call that a dragon slayer? Let me show you, the might of a true dragon slayer! Let's go Ddraig! Ascalon!"

(Blade!)

Issei effortlessly shatters the link between the attacker's weapon and its chain.

"My devourer?!"

After the buzz saw fell to the ground, Issei smashed through it effortlessly with a mighty stomp.

The previously mighty weapon shattered into millions of pieces.

Issei instantly vanished and reappeared right in front of his opponent.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAMILY!"

"Whaaa"

Was all he could say before Issei dealt the finishing blow.

"DIE! DRAGON SHOT!"

Issei fired his signature move at his son's assassin and completely vaporized him not even leaving his bones let alone his body.

A dropping piece of paper which came from Issei's vanquished enemy fell into his hand.

Issei recognised the symbol and clenched it within his fist.

"Cao Cao." Issei said recognising the hero faction symbol on the job request document.

With the threat eliminated, Issei rushes to his son and Tiamat's side.

The sapphire dragon loses consciousness and reverts back into her human form.

"She's a lady?!" Ryujin said suddenly realising her wounds and the identity of the voice he heard.

"Ryujin, we have to hurry and get her home. Asia is our only hope!" Issei commanded placing Tiamat on his back as he created a portal back to the house.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to save me." Ryujin said with a warm glow of admiration for his hero.

"Always." Issei said as he, Tiamat and Ryujin travelled through the Gremory magic circle.

Lurking in the shadows a mysterious character approached the empty battlefield.

Projecting a purple magic circle above the disconnected chain of the devourer, the mysterious individual transformed the chain into a beaker like container.

"Excellent, it seems that chain sickle wasn't a complete waste of time after all. Soon, the dreaded dragon eater himself, Samael will rise again. Prepare yourself Sekiryutei, you might not be able to survive for too much longer." The mysterious character obtaining the dragon life force energy retreated through an unknown portal and vanished from the human world.

**So that is chapter 5 finally done **** Sorry again for the delay, but it has been very troubling to get this done on time. I will now continue work on chapter 14 of my bleach fan fiction and then I will return to Kenichi. So what is in store for our heroes next? Will Asia be able to save Tiamat? And will Dragon annihilation federation succeed in their true goal? Find out in the next chapter **


End file.
